


Alone With Company

by Heavisi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavisi/pseuds/Heavisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants to sleep in, until he realizes Petra doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With Company

The smell of coffee wafted throughout the bedroom.  
Sunlight.  
Warmth.

Levi wanted to stay in bed.   
But the scent of that coffee was overwhelmingly tempting, and something was off.  
It was irritating. He couldn't pin it, but something was definitely wrong. He furrowed his brow, slowly reaching his arm out and gently fingering the empty space in the sheets next to him, his bare chest against the mattress. It was warm, like someone had just gotten up...

He heard light footsteps on the wooden floor and he closed his eyes as he felt small, nimble fingers run through his tangled undercut. He grunted as the hand started rubbing his temples, and his eyebrows unknitted themselves when the bed creaked under a new weight.

Levi looked up then, cracking open a sleepy eye to find silky thighs staring him in the face. He smirked a little and tilted his head, looking at their owner, who was holding a coffee mug with her free hand and smiling down at him as she caressed his hair.

"Morning," she said softly, her voice like angel wings fluttering on silk. He wanted to save that sound forever.

He grunted again, his gravelly voice rumbling behind his lips, and brought a calloused hand to her pale thigh. "Put down your coffee," he mumbled, tracing his fingers over her skin.

"My, my, looks who's so bossy in the morning, captain." She responded playfully, reaching over slightly and setting her mug down on the small bedside table, grunting slightly as she did so.  
Levi watched Petra as she twisted to put the cup away and noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts. 

And no shorts.

Or bottoms whatsoever, aside from her underwear. 

He chuckled lightly in a deep voice as she returned to him, now using both hands to soothe him into submission, intertwining her fingers in his black hair as she moved to straddle him. "Captain," she said, and left him hanging on that word as she moved to kiss him. 

Usually, Levi would find morning kisses disgusting as they were only ever accompanied by morning breath, but was surprised to find Petra's breath smelled of mint and coffee. She had obviously thought ahead and brushed her teeth before coming in here and starting what could only end in her getting her way.  
"Hmm," he thrummed against her lips, his hands snaking their way to her sides. 

He squeezed.  
She grunted.

It wasn't the deep grunt, or the "I-only-got-3-hours-of-sleep" grunt. It was a breathy, verbal grunt that spilled over her lips and went straight to his groin.   
"My, my," he said, throwing her own words back at her. "Look who's so sensitive so early in th-"

Petra's lips grazed against his, cutting him off, and, seeing that she had him, kissed him deeply. His grip on her tightened, and he felt her hands tighten in his hair. 

He liked this. 

She moved away slowly and the blush dusting her cheeks did not go unnoticed as she moved aside the blankets from his body, letting his captured heat escape. But that heat was immediately replaced by Petra's own. "Captain, give me your orders," she said seductively, positioning herself where she knew it mattered. "Please."

Two could play at this game. 

He slid his hands downwards until they met with the hem of her underwear, then pulled back. He looked into her eyes as he let go, hearing the audible snap and watching her body flinch a little on impact. He pulled his right hand back, gesturing at her. "Get this shirt out of the way, then we can get somewhere."  
She nodded, and her fingers gently touched his as she reached for the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up and over her head, exposing herself as she arched her back to aid in the removal of the harrowing cloth. Her hair swayed as it was released from the grip of the neckline, and the shirt was thrown out of sight. 

Levi hummed in agreement with what he saw, squeezing her hips one time before traveling up her sides and to her chest, where he stopped and looked up at Petra's face.  
She was obviously enjoying this- bottom lip being kept in check by top teeth, biting, and her eyes were closed, her head tilted upwards.

So she didn't expect it at all when Levi yanked her down (earning a delicious - sounding yelp on her part) and pinned her to the bed with his surprising body weight and strength. He then attacked her with savage love - bites to the neck, marking his territory. Every cry she made, every time she gripped his bare back and left marks, spurred him on, and soon he was breathing just as heavily as she was, eyes glazed with lust.  
"Captain," she managed, shifting her smooth legs underneath him.

He knew what she wanted. Luckily for her, he wanted the exact same thing.

Levi's eyes were on fire as he ducked down to her waist, focusing on the pink strip of cloth there. He made quick work of jerking them down to her knees, and finally off as she raised her legs. He spread those legs wide and moved between them, beholding the sight that was all his.  
"Oh?" He said, voice full of amusement as he swiped his fingers against her. She recoiled into the bed slightly, hands turning to fists above her chest. "And what's this? You're wet already, Petra?" He teased her with his fingers as he spoke with a commanding voice, very much liking the noises emanating from that cute mouth of hers. "Come on, say it."

Petra let out a cry as he finally plunged two digits inside of her, then, in a tight voice- "Yes! I- I'm horny, captain..." She stuttered before moaning again as he rewarded her with another finger, thrusting in and out of her like a piston.

He smirked when her hips started moving against him. "Very good, Petra. Now, what shall I do about it?" He got a wicked idea, and, chuckling, pulled his fingers out presently.

Her whine was too beautiful for words. "Captain! Please, I..." She gulped, blush creeping across her face. "I want you in me..." 

Levi certainly didn't have to be told twice. Satisfied with her begging, he quickly pulled his member free from the constraints of his boxers and rubbed himself a little to the position she was in- legs spread, totally defenseless, and wanting him.  
He positioned himself at her center, hearing her breathe in sharply, then thrusted inside, grip tightening on her hips at her groan. "Levi, ah!" 

He knew she liked it rough. He wanted to fuck her into next week, and that was exactly what he did. 

Petra's skin glistened with sweat as she was forced into, gripping the sheets, her mouth wide and calling Levi's name, or variations of it. She could barely think, her mind completely centered around the intense pleasure of having herself be spread open for Levi. 

He could hardly last, what with her crying out and breathing so seductively as she did, and it was honestly a miracle when he heard Petra moan out the words, "A-ah! I'm cumming, captain! Nn, Levi!"

His voice became ragged as he grunted his response. "Fuck... I'm cumming, too, agh!"

Her release was... exquisite. It always was. Her whole body trembled as she was racked with pleasure, warmth emanating from her very skin. Her stomach, defined and smooth, convulsed and contracted in a way that made him go mad. Her voice, breathy and strained, cried out in a long moan that he would love to hear over and over again every day for the rest of his life.

They both winded down slowly, clinging to each other and heaving desperately for air. 

After a while, she looked up at him with hazel eyes and gently kissed him, softly gripping his chin. He leaned into the kiss, slowly pulling out of her and laying down beside her. He faced the ceiling and put an arm over his eyes, resting as she turned to retrieve something. 

He opened an eye when her heard her exclaim, and, twisting his head to look at her, was met with a sheepish smile, almost sad.

"My coffee got cold."


End file.
